


Home

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon for what would have went down at senior prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kurt looked on as students dance all around him, while he merely stood there, just watching them and biting his lip to keep from crying out in sheer frustration. He'd broken up with Blaine only a few weeks previous after the whole debacle with Blaine thinking Kurt was cheating on him and, well… Despite the relief that he felt knowing that he was a free man, the pending senior prom had been weighing on him ever since and it wasn't helping that he didn't exactly have many other prospects for a date.

Rachel was dancing with Finn, Mercedes looked beautiful with Sam by her side, everyone had a date… except him. He'd been fine just a week ago with going stag to prom but now that he was there, he wasn't so sure he was alright with it anymore. Kurt felt an overwhelming loneliness come over him as he saw couples dancing together and waited until the song was over before escaping from the room. Walking outside and throwing himself into his car, he was driving away from the school. Before he even knew where he was going, he was already there.

He didn't even remember the drive there. Everything had been a complete blur, his mind was foggy with the details, and all he knew was that he was driving.

Kurt parked in front of the house and walking up to the front door without a second thought, knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell for extra measure, just in case they didn't hear him.

The door opened and Kurt finally let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, just at the sight of him. Because standing there, clad in Blue Jackets pajama pants and plain black T-shirt, was Dave.

"…Kurt."

Kurt smiled, warmed by Dave's voice. "Hi."

"What're you doing here? Isn't prom tonight?"

"I left."

"Wait, why? What happened?" Dave stepped out onto the porch, inspecting the other boy furiously to see if he was hurt, but found nothing.

Kurt shrugged. "Nothing, really. I'm fine. But uhm… sorry, can I come inside?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, come on in," replied Dave, and stepped aside so Kurt could walk past him and into the home.

"Thanks," said Kurt as soon as he was inside.

"So, uhm." Dave sat on the arm of the sofa, looking awkward as ever. "Not that I'm not happy, but… why aren't you at prom?"

Kurt licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry, and looked at his shoes. "I don't know. Everything was fine, we were having fun, and then…"

"Yeah?"

"And then I realized what was wrong. It was you. You weren't there and you should have been."

Dave was silent, staring at the other boy as Kurt finally made eye contact with him again and watching in confusion. "Well don't stop having fun on my account," he replied instead, brushing off the overwhelming rush of yearning. Kurt didn't feel that way about him; he'd made that crystal clear on Valentine's Day.

"Don't do that."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. Don't pretend like you don't mean something to me, David. Because you do. You mean something."

Dave didn't know what to say. He'd never heard Kurt speak to him like this before, like Dave was actually someone who mattered, and to _Kurt_ , of all people.

"It wasn't prom without you, Dave. It wasn't the same."

"Yeah, well…" Dave mumbled, feeling awkward as he stared at the floor.

"Will you do something for me, David?"

"What?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Will you dance with me?"

"My, uh… my iPod's all the way upstairs if you wanted to-"

"We don't need it." Kurt strode over to him, lending a hand to Dave and watching as Dave stared at it for a moment before finally grabbing it in his own. He pulled Dave into him while Dave hesitantly wrapped a hand around Kurt's side. Kurt drew the other boy closer to him until they were mere centimeters apart and started to move along with him. He blinked up at Dave. "Is this okay?"

Dave nodded jerkily as they danced, while Kurt gave him a small smile and gently rested his head against Dave's shoulder.

They moved together, swaying slowly, just breathing each other in and relishing in the comfortable silence.

Kurt didn't know if he'd ever felt this at home with anyone before.

 _fin_.


End file.
